Unexpected Love
by Jade Curtiss Lover
Summary: Seika and her best friend Miaka end up appearing from a portal in the middle of Las Noches, home of the arrancar! Here, they find unexpected love with two of the espada! M for future chapters!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Seika and Miaka.**

**And any of my Crossworlds readers, please be patient! I'll have Chapter 2 up as soon as possible! Enjoy this one in the meantime! ^.^**

**Prologue**

A deep colored portal appeared inside Hueco Mundo's castle, releasing two teenage girls. The older of the two had shoulder length light purple hair and rich dark brown eyes. Her hair was put up in a short ponytail to avoid getting in her eyes.

The younger girl had floor length blood red hair that was put up in a ponytail to avoid dragging, and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Ow, that hurt! Hey, Seika, where are we?" the purple haired girl asked looking around.

"I'd say some sort of castle. We've apparently breeched the inside judging from the alarms," the other replied, standing up. " Come on Miaka, we should get moving."

Before the two could do anything, they were surrounded by warriors in white and black clothing.

" So the intruders are nothing more than weakling little girls?!" came a sneering voice.

Seika turned to see a tall, lanky black haired man with an eye patch over his left eye standing not too far away from Miaka.

Miaka jumped up and backed away just before a few blasts came at her from an unknown source.

Seika appeared in front of Miaka throwing her arms out to block the blasts, which disintegrated before they came within three feet of her. A glare crossed Seika's face before she pointed in the direction of the blasts and fired very similar attacks. "Don't you dare touch her!" she growled.

"Heh, interesting," a smooth, wicked sounding voice said behind them.

They turned to see a silver haired man walking up to them, a huge grin plastered on his lips.

Seika instinctively moved to protect Miaka from the newcomer.

'Hmm, these two girls have interesting abilities, though I cannot tell what they can and cannot do,' a pale black haired, green eyed man thought watching the scene before him.

'Well, this _**is**_ amusing. The light haired girl has hidden, untapped abilities and seems to be able to hold her own in a decent fight,' the silver haired man thought looking over Miaka before turning his gaze to Seika. " And this girl, she has raw, unbridled potential and hidden abilities she is probably not even aware of. She also seems to be able to be a very powerful fighter….'

Seika felt a presence approaching and put up a barrier as a strong spiritual pressure pressed down on them and filled the air. Seika looked around, seemingly unaffected, just before her barrier shattered.

'What?!' she thought and then heard a small noise escape Miaka's lips before she collapsed to her knees. She bent down and hled her close as if to shield her before a man with pulled back brown hair and piercing brown eyes made his appearance, walking casually up to the gathered group.

He looked at the two girls with a smile on his face before greeting them, "Welcome to Las Noches, ladies."

Nobody said anything as Seika and Miaka looked over at the man with suspicious eyes.

He smiled again without taking his eyes off of the two girls and ordered the others, "Capture them."

The warriors surrounding them closed in and Seika tried to fight a few of them off while protecting Miaka, but after a few minutes of fighting, she ended up captured by three powerful warriors. One of which had pale skin, black hair, and piercing green eyes had taken a hold of her arms. A fuchsia haired man who wore a pair of squared glasses and a tight uniform held her legs, and a man with shaggy brown hair held her fists so that she could hurt no one.

The tall, lanky, black haired man took a hold of Miaka, which resulted in Miaka screaming as she was dragged away, "Seika!"

"Miaka! Miaka!" Seika yelled struggling in her captors' arms and miraculously pulled away from them and ran after Miaka and her captor. She didn't get far as she bumped into the leader, who had appeared before her in an instant, and fell back slightly, only to be caught easily in his firm grasp.

"Quite the fighter aren't you, little one?" he asked smiling down at her.

"And you're quite the arrogant dick headed bastard!" she yelled and kicked his left side with a powerful right kick.

He barely flinched before his face became serious and in the next instant she had her hands tied behind her back, her legs bound together, a cloth wrapped around her mouth, and she was thrown over his shoulder. "Grimmjow," he said to a blue haired man with a mask on his right cheek, and then to the pale skinned man with black hair and green eyes, "Ulquiorra, follow me," he said and walked off.

Seika surprisingly didn't struggle. She knew she couldn't, not as long as this man was around. She closed her eyes and didn't bother looking at anyone.

'Miaka," she thought.


	2. Chapter 1: Information

**Disclaimer: Only own Seika and Miaka.**

**Okay here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Information**

Miaka was thrown inside a small white room. She quickly stood up and turned toward the door to see the tall, lanky man grinning at her evilly through the crack.

"Stay in here for now, weakling. And don't even try escaping or I'll kill you, bitch," he said and the door closed leaving Miaka alone in the room.

"It's not like I can, you cocky bastard," she growled lowly and flopped down on the bed. "Seika…" she sighed and lowered her head.

-------------

Seika was taken to a small room and thrown on a medium sized bed. She growled and struggled a moment to sit up, before leaning her back on the wall for support.

"Watch her," the man whispered to them before walking out the door, leaving Seika alone with the two men.

Seika ignored them and closed her eyes, meditating.

'Miaka!' she called out in her mind.

------------------

Miaka looked up, startled at the sound. "Seika? Hey, Seika where are you? You in here?"

'No, I don't know where I am. A small room is all I can tell you. You too, I take it,' Seika replied.

'Yeah, I'm all alone,' she thought.

'We're on opposite sides of the castle….Lucky you. I'm stuck in my room with two lackeys of that leader guy. The guy that captured you is outside your room as if waiting for you to burst through the door.'

'Really? Wow, you're good.'

'I'm used to doing this remember?'

'Yeah. You've never explained why though..'

'Honestly, I don't know how or why..'

'Seika?'

'Yeah? What is it Miaka?'

' Is there any way for you to find out anything about this place and it's occupants?'

'Sure, but it'll take awhile. I'll get back to you soon.'

'I'll wait,' Miaka thought before the link between the two girls cut off.

------------------------

Seika concentrated as she tried to find her way to anything in the castle that would help her better understand where they were and who all had captured them. She smiled to herself as she found a lab with a large screened computer just sitting, unattended. 'Too bad I can't waste time trying to mess up their computer,' she thought as she willed the computer to her will. She pulled up numerous files of the occupants and the castle's layout before she felt a presence closing in on the lab.

Seika quickly put everything the way it was and watched as she saw the doors open to reveal the man who had taken a hold of her legs when she and Miaka had first arrived, though now she knew his name. Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth Espada of Sosuke Aizen's strongest arrancar.

Seika re-opened her link with Miaka. 'Hey, Miaka?'

'Yeah?' her friend asked on the other side.

'You might want to know that the guy who captured you goes by the name Nnoitora Jiruga. He is one of Sosuke Aizen's, the man that used his spiritual pressure on us to break my barrier, strongest men known as Espada. Espada means 'ten swords' so naturally there are ten espada. Nnoitora is number five,' Seika explained to her friend the best she could.

'So you're telling me that everyone here is an..arrancar? And there are ten powerful arrancar known as 'Espada', and one of them, the fourth strongest at that, just happened to be the one I got dragged away by?' came her friend's hysterical reply.

'To put it simply, yes. The realm we are in is called 'Hueco Mundo' and the castle is known as 'Las Noches'. There are over one hundred arrancar living here, and ten of the strongest arrancar technically have their own towers and fraccion. Fraccion are lower leveled arrancar, and almost each espada has a fraccion. The only people who are not arrancar are Sosuke Aizen, that silver haired man whose name is Gin Ichimaru, and a black, blind man, whom we haven't met yet, known as Kaname Tousen, who are soul reapers that betrayed another realm known as the 'Seireitei' also referred to as the 'Soul Sociey'. Those three are referred to as the 'leaders' of Hueco Mundo, but the real leadership lies with Sosuke Aizen.'

'Wow, that's a lot to take in. You found out a lot about this place didn't you?'

'Yeah, and I've memorized a lot of names and faces. Good thing I can handle a lot of information.'

'Yeah, well I can't. Don't tell me anything more of I'll never remember it all.'

Seika almost laughed out loud at her friend's comment. Same old Miaka, even in a situation like the one they were in now. 'Don't worry, I'll feed this information to you slowly, and repeatedly if I have to. Well, since you can no longer handle anymore information, I'll leave you be and to your thoughts to process all I've told you.'

--------------------

Miaka smiled at this and replied, 'Thank you, but still keep in touch ok?'

'Of course,' Seika replied and closed the link once more.

Just as the link closed, Miaka heard a noise and quickly looked up as the door opened to reveal…


	3. Chapter 2: Trap

**Disclaimer: I only own Seika and Miaka.**

**Alright, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Trap**

A silver haired man with a grin on his lips entered Miaka's room.

She looked up at him with fear shining clearly in her dark brown eyes. When he approached her, it took all she had not to jump back in panic. Her heart rang loudly in her ears as he kneeled down to look at her.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" he asked her, still grinning.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," she managed to stutter as she looked at his unreadable face. She cursed at herself as the words left her shivering lips. She wasn't used to this and she didn't like it one bit.

"That's good to know. My name is Gin Ichimaru. Nnoitora didn't hurt you did he?"

Afraid that she would make a fool of herself again, she decided to shake her head for an answer.

"Good," Gin said before standing up and leaving.

Miaka stared after him in disbelief. She made a mental note that she would have to stay far away from that man. He gave her the chills.

Not long after Gin left, the door opened again to reveal the tall, brown haired man that had broken through Seika's barrier earlier.

He smiled at her and it sent chills up and down her spine. She could tell this man had power, and a lot of it too. His aura was so powerful, Miaka shivered in fear and discomfort.

"Well, Miaka, it's nice to officially meet you. My name is Sosuke Aizen, and I am the ruler of this realm."

Miaka just looked at him suspiciously. This man was very hard to read, and she didn't like it. She also didn't like how this man made her feel. She wanted Seika at her side, and she wanted her there, **_now_**.

Sosuke smiled at her again, " Are you not going to say anything?" he asked in a teasing tone.

The hairs on the back of her neck bristled with anger, as her eyes truned a shade darker, and she glared up at him. "Back off. You do not want to see me when I'm pissed."

She regretted what she said a moment later when she felt his spiritual pressure press down on her, choking her of any available air.

"It would be wise for _**you**_ not to anger _**me**_. I can have you killed in an instant. You, my dear, are in _**my**_ domain, and you are at _**my**_ mercy. Understand?"

The pressure lightened just a tad and Miaka gasped for air. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes and nodded. This was one enemy she knew she didn't stand a chance against.

Sosuke's smile returned to his lips before he stared coldly down at her. "Join me, Miaka, and I can make you stronger."

Miaka looked surprised but nodded to him. "Yes, I will. Make me strong, Aizen-sama." She knew she regretted it, but she had no other choice. She only hoped Seika would understand.

------------------

Seika opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra sitting in a small chair by the door, not really paying attention to her, and Grimmjow on the other edge of the bed, leaning against the head board, with his arms behind his head.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Grimmjow. When she and Miaka had first arrived she did not remember ever seeing the blue haired man in the group that had surrounded them, and she didn't even bother to look at him after she had gotten captured, but now that she looked at him, she could see that his uniform jacket was short and opened, letting her see his muscular well-toned chest. Here eyes roamed over his chest up to his face where she saw a mask over his right cheek, she looked at his blue spiked and tussled hair and noticed that his hair brought out the color of the tattoos around his closed eyes.

She held her breath when his eyes opened and he looked at her for the first time. He had beautiful, piercing, ice blue eyes that just seemed to captivate her. They stared at each other a few moments, silently, until Seika heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

The door opened and the leader, Sosuke Aizen walked in with a wide smile spread across his lips.

She glared at him with malice in her eyes, telling him that he had better keep his distance and that she didn't trust him one bit.

"Hello, Seika. My name is Sosuke Aizen, and I am the leader of this realm and everything living here," he introduced himself.

"Then _**kill**_ me _**now**_, because believe me, you _**will never rule me**_," she said with venom so poisonous in her words that they all flinched just a fraction when she said them.

Sosuke regained his composure before speaking, "If I wanted to kill you, my sweet child, I'd have done it when you arrived. No, I will keep you alive. You are very interesting, and within you lies great power and potential."

"Something you will never have," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked amused.

"Yes, really."

"What if your dear friend has already joined my forces and has pledged her loyalties to me?"

"……She may have joined your forces, but she will never obey you," she said with certainty.

"In due time, in due time. She will listen to me, even if I have to break her."

Seika's anger flared and in the next instant she had broken free of her confines and was about to tackle him, when Ulquiorra moved in to attack her, and Grimmjow held Ulquiorra's wrist away from Seika, and Seika's arm to keep her from attacking either Ulquiorra or Sosuke.

"Miaka, will _**not **_obey someone she has _**completely no **_trust for. Try and win her over. But remember, if you end up succeeding in doing so, she will _**always return to me** _in the end," Seika said and calmed down, but her words were laced every bit with malice and a promise she would certainly fulfill if he did anything to either of them.


	4. Chapter 3: CheckUp

**Disclaimer: I only own Seika and Miaka.**

**Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjot this one!**

**Chapter 3: Check-Up**

Sosuke Aizen looked down at Seika with steely, ice cold eyes. "Your words mean nothing to me as you are now, sweet child," he said before turning to leave again.

"What's that mean?" she asked surprised at his words. "And I'm not sweet!"

He simply looked at her over his shoulder with a mysterious look on his face before ordering Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to follow him.

They did and the door closed behind them, leaving Seika alone.

Seika growled before returning to the bed and lay down on it, lost in her own thoughts. She just didn't understand what was going on. 'Man..this is going to be one hell of a time…,' she thought and drifted off to sleep.

-------------

The next day Seika woke to the sound of the door opening and a small, frail female arrancar stepped in with a tray of food.

"Lord Aizen will be seeing you shortly. Please eat before he summons you," the female arrancar said.

Seika twitched at her words. She knew the lowly arrancar meant no harm in what she had said, but something about them set her off and she struggled to remain calm. "Thank you. Please leave," she said with slight irritation.

The female bowed after setting the tray down on the table by the bed and then left.

Seika looked at the food skeptically, and then stood up and walked to the door. To her surprise, the door was unlocked.

'Don't tell me it was unlocked this entire time! No wait, I distinctively remember hearing it lock after Sosuke and the other two left yesterday,' she thought and stepped out into the hall.

She immediately froze when she saw a muscular torso right in front of her. She slowly trailed her eyes upward to see a head of blue, spiked and tussled hair, and Grimmjow's piercing, ice blue eyes staring right back into her piercing, emerald green ones.

He grinned down at her, and she then noticed his height. He stood 6'1" to her 5'6" and it surprised her to have him hovering over her.

'If I were back at home, I'd hate to have a guy be taller than me, but _**him**_ I don't seem to mind at all,' she thought and looked over him once. '_**Damn**_, he is _**hot**_!' She pushed the thought away and looked back up at him.

"Come on, follow me. I'm here to take you to Aizen," he said, turning around, and walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Seika fought off the urge to fall to the ground when she heard him talk for the first time, before following behind him at a distance. Their trip was thankfully a silent one.

She followed him to a set of double doors that opened at their arrival revealing the inside. It was a large room and Sosuke Aizen sat in a lone chair in the center, looking up at someone she knew all too well.

"Miaka," Seika said with a sigh of relief.

-------------

"Seika?" Miaka asked turning to see Seika and Grimmjow at the door.

"Thank you Grimmjow, you may leave," Sosuke said, upon her arrival.

Seika watched as Grimmjow gave a quick, reluctant nod to him before leaving.

Miaka ran over to her and gave her a big hug, nearly taking away Seika's breath.

"Damn girl, I leave you alone for not even a full day and already you're glomping me! Back off!" she said and shrugged her best friend off of her, but a smile played at the edges of her lips.

" I missed you Seika!" Miaka replied in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, moving on to more important things….," Seika said and turned her attention to Sosuke. "What did you want to see…_**us**_ about?" she asked knowing full well it had to deal with both of them.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Sosuke asked with an amused looked in his eyes, as he grinned at her.

"No, now what is this about?" she said seriously.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Seika, Miaka, since you will have no choice but to live here, I have planned to have the two of you join the ranks of my arrancar, but first you will need to go through a full check-up," he said.

Seika and Miaka shared a look and then returned their gazes to Sosuke.

"What do you mean a full check-up?" Miaka asked.

"We won't be living here for very long, so there is no need for that," Seika said.

At Seika's remark, Sosuke and Miaka both looked at her. Sosuke grinned with knowing eyes, and Miaka didn't look Seika in the eyes.

"What?" Seika asked looking between the two.

"Um, Seika…..I…I joined Aizen-sama's army," Miaka said abashedly, turning her gaze away from Seika.

Seika stared at her with disbelief and Miaka fidgeted under Seika's stare.

"Fine," Seika said and turned to look at Sosuke. "But I _**absolutely refuse**_ to join."

Sosuke seemed a little disappointed at that, but shrugged it off, _**for now.**_ "Now that that's settled, please welcome the one who will be looking after the two of you during your full check-up."

They turned around as the doors opened to reveal ….

----------------------------

**So, who do you think it is? Find out in the next chaper! Chapter 4: Doctor**

**See you soon! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 4: Doctor

**Disclaimer: I only own Seika and Miaka.**

**Here is chapter 4, so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Doctor**

Miaka gasped audibly when she saw him. He had short fuchsia hair and wore a pair of gray squared glasses over his captivating, chocolate brown eyes. He stood about 6' 0" and had a slim, lean body, which Miaka couldn't help but notice, had tight clothes to prove it.

Seika glanced over at her friend and saw the look on her face. Miaka was simply mesmerized by the arrival of the arrancar. She cleared her throat and Miaka blushed before turning to Seika.

'Hey, Seika, who is that?' Miaka asked with excitement through their link.

'His name is Szayel Aporro Granz. He is the eighth espada. If you remember what I told you yesterday, you can easily tell, that because of his rank, he is the eighth strongest arrancar Sosuke Aizen has in his army. An easy way to remember their rank number would be in Spanish. In fact 'Espada', 'Hueco Mundo', and 'Las Noches' are all Spanish. Sosuke ranks his arrancar in Spanish, too. For instance, Nnoitra is the fifth espada, if you remember, and in Spanish his rank is '_quinta_',' Seika replied.

Miaka nodded in understanding. 'So what is Szayel's rank in Spanish?'

'_Octava_,' Seika said.

' So eight in Spanish is _octava_? I thought eight was _ocho_.'

'It is for cardinal numbers. Their ranking is in ordinal, or more commonly known as numerical, order,' Seika explained.

'Oh, like first, second, and third place?'

'Yes, that is one way to describe it. That is how their ranks are set up.'

'Oh, ok, I get it now,' Miaka said and then looked back at Szayel. 'Who was that blue haired guy?'

Seika blushed a tad, but thankfully Miaka didn't see it, or she'd never hear the end of it. 'That was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the _sexta_ espada, or in English, the sixth espada,' Seika replied.

'Wow, you really did read up on everybody didn't you?' Miaka asked.

'Of course. Someone has to do it,' Seika shrugged and then looked at Szayel. In his own way he _**was**_ attractive, but not _**nearly half **_as much as _**Grimmjow**_.

"Ladies, this is your _doctor_ while you are living in Hueco Mundo," Sosuke introduced the man as he stepped inside.

Szayel walked up to them and then looked them over as if trying to identify something.

Miaka felt a shiver pass up and down her spine as she felt his aura surrounded them. It intoxicated her senses and she struggled to keep herself from fainting.

'Miaka, you're drooling,' Seika said, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

'What? I am not!' Miaka said looking back at Seika.

'Yes, you are. And stop staring at him like that,' Seika said looking back at Szayel.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth espada," the man introduced himself, smiling down at the two of them.

"Nice to meet you Szayel. My name is Seika," Seika smiled at him introducing herself before elbowing Miaka. " And this is my best friend….,"

"Miaka," Miaka replied.

"It's very nice to officially meet you two. Now if you'll please follow me," Szayel said and turned toward the door. He stopped a moment and looked at Seika over his shoulder. "Oh, and Seika?"

"Yes?" she asked as he walked back over to them.

He took a small bit of her hair and leaned down to look at her on her eye level. "You have a nice body," he said and then walked out the door.

Seika's cheeks flushed, but she quickly regained her composer. "That's not something you say to a lady!" she said and walked after him, Miaka close behind her.

Miaka caught up to Seika and whispered, "_Where did that comment come from_?"

" That's one of the guys that captured me. He ended up grabbing my legs," Seika replied quietly.

Miaka looked at her with a saddened look.

Seika caught it before it vanished from her friend's face. "Hey, it's not like he likes me!" she said. She was used to Miaka acting like this when a guy came on to her or a guy said something to her. She knew it made Miaka feel inferior to her, but Seika knew that guys looked at her too. Miaka was just too blind to seeing them because she would always make herself feel down.

"I know," Miaka replied.

"Miaka…"

Miaka looked at Seika when she heard her name being strained from her best friend's lips.

"We've been over this before," Seika said.

" Yeah, I know…..Ok, I'll stop moping!" Miaka said when she saw Seika's look. It was something Seika always did when she felt this way. She would utter kind words to cheer her up, and when she ignored Seika's words, Seika would say her name in a tone of voice that seemed to warn her, then she would give her a look of total anger, which Miaka didn't like to see on her friend's face at all. So in the end, Miaka would always have to stop 'pouting' or 'moping' as Seika always would always say, and feel better about herself. She knew Seika was right, deep down, but she just couldn't help but feel as if no guy would ever like her.

"Welcome to my lab," Szayel said once they reached their destination. He lead them to a room, where he told Seika to wait, while he took Miaka in another room.

Miaka looked back at Seika nervously before following Szayel.

"Remove your shirt, please," Szayel said as he looked over a piece of paper on a clipboard.

-----------------------

**Thank you GaraaRose for your support with this story! I hope you won't hate me in the later chapters! ^.^**

**So, what is going to happen next?! Find out in chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 5: Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: I only own Seika and Miaka.**

**Thank you GaraaRose and Kai......yeah, I can't remember all of it, sorry! Anyway, thank you for your support!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Embarrassment **

Miaka's mouth fell open at his words and looked at Szayel in disbelief. "_Excuse me_?"

Szayel looked at Miaka over his clipboard. "Please, remove your shirt. I have to take measurements, take your blood pressure and all that," he explained.

Miaka hesitated, but did as she was told, all the while her cheeks burning the color of Seika's hair.

Szayel did his little tests before moving on to other, more important tests. " Please remove all clothing except your bra and underwear. I need to test you for your strength, abilities, blood, and your over all physical and mental condition," he explained to her.

If at all possible. Miaka's cheeks grew about ten shades of red darker. "T-t-t-to my bra and p-p-panties?!" she asked skeptically.

Szayel sighed and turned around, facing away from her. "I'll be waiting for you to tell me when you are ready to begin the test. Just don't take too long, I also have to test your friend, too," he said and walked over to the big screened computer.

Miaka looked after him and sighed in great embarrassment. 'This sucks! This really fucking sucks!' she thought as she undressed before lying down on the table he had indicated to her earlier.

"I'm ready," she said meekly.

"Alright then, I'm beginning. Stay still," Szayel replied from the computer.

----------------------

Seika sat in the lab room surrounded by what seemed to be Szayel's fraccion. They were constantly bugging her with questions, such as 'How old are you?', 'What's your special ability?', and the one that pissed her off the most, 'Are you single?'. Seriously, couldn't these 'arrancar' tell she wasn't interested in any of them? Seika sighed and ignored them until the door from the testing room opened and Miaka and Szayel walked out together. She noticed that Miaka's face was flushed and she seemed like she was about to pass out.

'You look flushed. What the hell happened in there? Did he ravish you?' she asked opening the link.

'N-no! He just did some experiments like a normal doctor would for a check-up, only he also checked for mental things,' Miaka explained. 'Of course, he does ask for you to take clothes off for some tests.'

'Ah, so that's why you're embarrassed. Great, just what I needed, embarrassing moments…Too bad this is required or I'd have never agreed to it in the first place,' Seika sighed.

Miaka looked at her with a guilty look. 'Sorry, I brought you into this.'

'It's not your fault, so don't apologize. I chose to stay here by your side, by my own free will,' Seika said and closed the link.

Miaka nodded her understanding before walking off into the hall.

"Seika, you're next," Szayel said switching out clipboards.

Seika followed him into the room and waited for her own torment to start.

"Remove your shirt, please," he said, and Seika did as she was told.

-------------------------

As Seika stripped down to her bra and panties for the last test, she stopped when she heard the door open and saw Grimmjow stop in mid-step in the doorway.

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a brief few moments.

"What is it that you want Grimmjow?" Szayel asked.

Grimmjow tore his gaze away from Seika to look at Szayel. "There is a _tres cifras_ here to see you," he replied.

"Oh, I'll see them when I'm finished. I'm almost through here. Please, wait outside," Szayel said and turned back to the screen.

Seika let go of the breath she wasn't aware she was holding once Grimmjow left.

'Did that really just happen? He looked back at me as he was leaving..' she thought, and continued what she was doing. "I'm ready."

"Then let's continue. Stay still, this will only take a few moments."

----------------------

When the test was over and Seika was dressed, they both walked out into the main lab to see Grimmjow standing by the doorway, and another female arrancar sitting where Seika had been while waiting on Miaka to finish.

"Szayel-sama," the female said and stood up when she saw him.

"Grimmjow, could you take Seika to her room?" Szayel asked, and waited for them to leave before talking to the girl.

Seika's face was on fire as she followed behind Grimmjow. He was walking slowly, and she could tell that he wanted to say something. "You know, if you have something on your mind, you should say it instead of holding it in."

She didn't see his reaction, but she was sure he had a look of surprise on his face before he spoke, "You know, you're an interesting girl."

"…..And you're commonly misunderstood," Seika said, her gaze on the floor. Without realizing it, she bumped into Grimmjow, and fell back. He caught her by the arm before she could do hit the ground, and pulled her back up, inches from his face.

"How do you do that?" he asked angrily.

She was so close to him, she could feel his breath on her face and she grew weak as she looked into his eyes. She had pegged him right on the mark. "I don't know, it just comes to me naturally," she replied.

He searched her eyes for a moment and then released her. "Hmph, you're pathetic," he said and walked off.

The rest of the way to her room was silent, and when she was about to step into the room, Grimmjow moved his arm to the other side of the doorway, blocking her path.

She looked up at him with an icy glare, which he returned. "Keep an eye out for the _tres cifras_, if they notice that ability," he started but was cut off by Seika.

"It's called empathy."

"Whatever, just don't use any of your abilities in front of them. They are dangerous and maybe even planning something. So be careful," Grimmjow finished and them stalked off quickly down the hall.

Seika walked into her room and closed her door. A smile spread across her lips. 'Well, that was interesting.'

'Seika?' she heard Miaka's voice in her mind as the link opened.

'Yeah?'

'Did you read anything about _tres cifras_?'

'Why?'

'Szayel-sama, warned me about them and using my powers around them.'

'From what I read, the _tres cifras_ are arrancar with three digits. They are arrancar demoted from the rank of espada, and are known as _privaron espadas_ because they are fallen espada.,' Seika explained.

'So they used to be espada?' Miaka asked.

'To put it simply, yes. They used to be espada, and now they are no longer espada, and cannot take a number eleven through ninety-nine, they are given a three digit number, proving their former glory as an espada even more.'

'Wow, so they got demoted. Was it because they were weak?'

'No, they are still powerful, because they used to be espada. They were more than likely demoted when Sosuke Aizen entered Hueco Mundo and took control. He created more powerful arrancar that were closer to a _Vasto Lordes_, than the previous espada, and also because some earned the demotion due to disloyalty, or did something to get them demoted,' Seika said.

'Wow, that's little confusing but I think I get it. Thanks, you really know how to explain things,' Miaka said.

'Miaka?'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'……Never mind,' Seika said and closed the link.

Seika looked down at the floor and leaned against her door. How was she ever going to tell her best friend that meant the world to her, that she was falling in…_**love**_? And with an _**Arrancar Esapda**_ at that? Seika sighed and walked over to the bed, falling on it like a dead weight. 'What do I do…?' she thought before she drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

That night, Seika dreamt of Miaka and how she was going to join Sosuke Aizen, Souske Aizen plotting something, anything, to get her to join, and of…..

-------------------------

**So who or what do you think Seika's dreaming about?! And what's the deal between Miaka, Seika, Grimmjow, and Szayel?**

**Hopefully you'll find all that out in the next chapter, Chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6: Results

**Disclaimer: I only own Seika and Miaka.**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Thank you to GaraaRose and Amber for your support!!! I love you two!!!!**

**Chapter 6: Results**

_The Day Seika and Miaka fell through the portal…._

It was a stormy night. The rain pelted heavily against the windows of Seika's bedroom. She was sitting by the wooden door leading out into the hallway, silently and tensely listening to her parents fighting, again.

Her father was yelling at her mother, who in turn, yelled back. There were a few crashes and thuds and Seika flinched at the sound of them on top of the screaming.

She sat silently and unmoving, loathing her parents for always fighting with each other the way they did, it tormented her because there was nothing she could do and she knew it.

It wasn't until she heard her name being called over her mother's pained moan, that she had no choice but to move. She opened the door and felt the wave of the heavy atmosphere from downstairs hit her. It was suffocating, but she ignored it and went downstairs.

"I need you to go get some things for me at the store," her father said in a strained tone, letting her know instantly that he was trying to control himself in front of her. He handed her a list and some money and let her grab her keys and purse before quickly shooing her out the door.

"I'll be back soon," she forced herself to say calmly, and left. Finally, she was out of that suffocating prison, even if for a short amount of time.

When she returned home, Seika noticed that her father wasn't home. She first figured that he got so angry that he had left, but when she got out of the car, she could tell something was wrong.

Lightning struck as she made her way inside. She cautiously made her way through the house, and when she entered the living room, her parent's door was shut, and she only heard silence.

She knocked on the door and when she got no reply, Seika hesitantly placed her hand on the knob and opened the door slowly.

What she saw froze her to the spot. The walls, bed and floor were splattered with blood, and her mother's still body lay on the floor facing away from her. She fell to her knees at the sight before her and crawled to her mother's side.

"…..M……mama…?" she asked, as her voice caught in her throat. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "Mama?" she asked again, but no sound came out. She reached out, her hand shaking, and touched her mother's cheek. It was stone cold, and when she pulled it back, it was covered in blood. Seika fell back and without hesitation, she ran from the house and left.

-------------------

She arrived at Miaka's house in record time, and pounded on the door.

"Seika? What's wrong?" Miaka asked at her friend's sudden arrival. Good thing her parents weren't home. Then she saw her hand. "Oh my god, did you hurt yourself again?!"

Seika only shook her head in reply.

"Come inside, you're drenched. What happened? You look fear stricken, which might I add is _**very**_ rare for you," Miaka said and pulled her inside.

Miaka led her into the living room where she handed Seika a towel to dry off and sat her on the couch. She kneeled in front of her so that she could see her face. It was then that Miaka noticed Seika's eyes. They were dark brown much like her own instead of their normal emerald green. "Seika?! What the hell happened? You're eyes are brown, and that indicates only one thing. Something very bad happened."

Seika looked at her and it was then that she let the tears flow. "Miaka……my mother…was…murdered…."

Miaka's face went ash white at her words. "What do you mean?"

"My father….killed her…," Seika choked out as lightning struck once more outside as if confirming Seika's words.

Miaka gasped as the all went black and Seika stood up.

"Seika?" Miaka asked seeing her walk over to the windows.

"I feel something," Seika said and looked into the field.

Miaka forgot for a moment what Seika had just told her and felt around with her powers. Seika was right.

Seika opened the door, and saw a dark figure in the field below and when the lightning struck again, she saw clearly who it was. "Mom!" she whispered.

"Seika, what are you doing?! It's pouring out there, and it's dangerous! We're 20 feet above the ground, so close the door!" Miaka said.

"Mom!" Seika yelled out over the raging storm.

"What?!" Miaka asked and came to her side. She looked out and saw Seika's mother standing in the middle of the field looking straight at them.

A thump was heard above them and they jumped. They shared a look before turning to go upstairs, but in doing so, Seika slipped and fell off the edge.

"Seika!" Miaka yelled and grabbed her arm and the doorframe.

"Miaka…" Seika said and looked up at her friend.

"Hang on! I've got you!" Miaka said through gritted teeth.

Lightning struck again and a loud rip noise was heard.

Seika looked down to see a swirling circle of mist.

"Shit!" Miaka yelled as she felt herself slipping.

"We're gonna fall!" Seika yelled as Miaka fell forward, and they both fell into the mist.

-------------------

_**Meanwhile…**_

The espada were gathered at a long white table. Sosuke looked over them before starting the meeting.

"Szayel, do you have the results of out guests?" he asked almost eagerly.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Szayel replied.

Sosuke gave him a hand signal to continue.

A hologram of Miaka and her physical and mental exam results appeared. Above the table for all of the espada to see. "From what I found out from Miaka's physical exam, she is not entirely strong, but strong enough to fight admirably well. She has the speed of a _Vasto Lordes_ arrancar, and the strength of about a _Gillian_ leveled arrancar. As for her mental exam, I have discovered that she has high leveled abilities that she can use now. More than likely, the more we hone her skills, she will be able to awaken any and possibly, all, of her dormant powers. Of course, we can only do that with care. Overall, she will be a great asset. We should focus on training her strength and mental abilities before we use her. It shouldn't take too long to do that," Szayel explained and the images changed to Seika's before he continued.

"As for Seika, her physical revealed that she is stronger than a _Vasto Lordes_, and quicker than a _Gillian_. Although, she may look weak and fragile, I'd say that I'd have to agree with the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'. From what I saw in the exam, she has a very powerful right kick. Her left leg alone has the strength of a _Gillian_, and there is no chance of changing that without training her properly. Moving on to her mental exam, you can see that her abilities are off the charts. She has hidden potential and abilities that she is unaware of, as well as dormant abilities that she doesn't seem to want to use. The most intriguing one I found is where she can create something out of thin air, and turn something into nothing at all," Szayel finished.

Sosuke smirked at this knowledge and dismissed them.

-------------------

Seika awoke with a start. She gasped for air, and noticed that she was panting.

'Miaka?' she asked opening the link.

'Yeah?'

'Do you have any questions for me?'

'No, not really, but when I do, I'll let you know,' came Miaka's reply.

'Ok,' she said and cut the link as a knock came to her door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" she asked.

The door opened and Gin Ichimaru stepped in. "Lord Aizen wishes to see you."

Seika inwardly groaned but got up to follow Gin nonetheless.

"Ah, Seika, how nice of you to join me. Please, sit. Let's have some tea," Sosuke said sitting at a small white table.

Seika hesitantly sat down as Gin left her in the room with Sosuke. Another frail female arrancar served them tea before bowing and left her with him, alone.

They sat in silence and Seika looked at the tea skeptically, before taking a sip. It was herbal tea with a hint of mint. She had to hand it to Sosuke, he knew how to choose his tea.

"So what did you want to see me about?" she asked.

"Would you like to join my army?"

"No," she replied instantly.

"I can teach you how to use your powers and also make you stronger," Sosuke said.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no, and always will be no, so please stop trying to get me to join," she replied.

Sosuke looked at her without saying anything. He watched her for a few moments before, a knock came to the door.

"Yes?" Sosuke asked.

"Lord Aizen, I've brought Lady Miaka," a lowly male arrancar replied as he opened the door bowing.

"Miaka, you will start training today. Please follow this boy to the training room where you will start your lessons with Szayel," Sosuke said.

Seika noticed that at his words, Miaka's face lit up just a bit. Unnoticeable to all but her.

"Yes sir!" Miaka said and the two of them left.

"Please reconsider joining me, Seika," Sosuke said before dismissing her.

Seika walked through the halls cursing in her head. She sighed and walked up to the training room, where Ulquiorra came up to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

" To the training room to train," she replied and moved around him to go inside.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Ulquiorra replied and stood before her, blocking her path.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Under orders of Lord Aizen, you are not allowed inside the training room to train. Please leave before I have to force you to," Ulquiorra said.

Seika looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something……

-------------------------------------

**What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Unexpected Love, chapter 7!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble

**Disclaimer: I only own Seika nad Miaka.**

**Thank you Mary and Amber for all you support you're the greatest! I love you two! .**

**Here's the next chapter! It's not as great as the previous chapters, but still...enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Trouble**

"….Fine," she said angrily after a moment. She turned on her heel and stalked off.

'Hey, Miaka?'

'Wah! Seika! You just made me lose my concentration!' Miaka replied.

'Whatever. What are you doing?' Seika said walking through the halls.

'Training with Szayel-sama, remember?'

'I meant what is he training you to do right now?!'

'Oh, he's helping me boost my physical strength..'

'You know, I've been wondering….Why do you call him 'Szayel-sama' ?'

'……Um, well….I can't talk right now Seika, I'm training. Talk to me later!' Miaka said and cut the link.

Seika was both surprised and severely pissed. Never before had Miaka evaded her questions like this or blew her off. Seika pushed past a group of gathered arrancar in an even fouler mood than before.

"Hey, aren't you one of the girls, Lord Aizen captured?" a male's voice asked and she stopped in mid-step.

She turned around to see a tall, tanned man with a hollow mask on his forehead between his short blond bangs. "And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Tesla. I'm the only member of Nnoitra's fraccion," he replied.

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Seika, the girl Sosuke can't seem to get to join his army," she replied.

"Ah, you're the one Stark said was cute," a short girl, with hardly any clothing on and a mask on her head said walking up to her.

Seika could see her hair was short and blond with a green tint to it. "Excuse me?" she asked the girl.

"I'm Lilynette, Stark's only fraccion. He told me, after you were captured, that he thought you were won't stop talking about you actually," the girl replied.

"Lilynette, let's go. This girl seems pretty pathetic to me," a girl with short spiked up blond hair with a mask covering her right eye sneered.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Lord Aizen to think anymore highly of her, huh Menoly?" another girl black hair pulled up in pigtails that had an identical mask to the blond girl's only hers was on her left eye.

"Hey, Loly you're mean you know that?" Lilynette said, but walked back over to them nonetheless.

The girls turned to leave, but an invisible power hit Loly and Menoly in the back of their heads.

"OW! What the hell?" they cried out.

Seika turned to walk away, mumbling under her breath. "Man, I hate girls like them."

She got a few feet down the hall after the group had turned a corner and were out of earshot when she felt a light spiritual pressure brush her arm.

"That was almost cruel of you, Seika."

She turned quickly to see Gin Ichimaru standing a few feet away. "And I seem popular, too," she said and walked off. Gin followed her.

"You know, if you want to train, you could join Sosuke's army," he said.

"And if you wish to keep your balls, you could stop following me," she replied.

"Oh, you're real funny. It's been awhile since we've had someone here with a sense of humor."

"Somehow, I doubt that. Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you don't cause any trouble," he said beside her.

"Tsk, I'll just go back to my room if I can remember how to get there," she said.

Gin grinned at her. " I'd be happy to help."

"No, thanks, I'll find it on my own," she said.

"Alright, if you say so. But if you do need help, I'll be waiting right here," he said and walked into the room right next to her. "Good luck."

"………." Seika walked off without another word to him.

Seika roamed the halls until she found a room, and knocked. When no reply came, she opened the door. 'I wonder if this is my room,' she thought.

She walked in and headed toward where the bathroom was. She opened the door and fell back immediately. "Wah!"

Standing in the shower before her was Grimmjow. She kept her eyes directed upward and noticed how the water ran over his perfectly lean muscles. He looked at her as if demanding to know why she was there, but a small trace of surprise filled his face and eyes.

"I'm so s-sorry!" she said and stood up to close the door. She ran from the room with her face flushed and back toward the room Gin had walked into.

"Yes? Oh, Seika! What a pleasant surprise, would you like some help getting back to your room?" Gin asked upon seeing her in the doorway.

She nodded, not being able to speak at the moment.

Gin looked at her. "What's wrong? You seem flustered," he asked and felt her forehead. "Your face is warm. Come on I'll take you back you your room," he said and picked her up.

"Hey, wait! I can walk on my own!" she said and tried to get down.

Gin let her down, only to have her fall forward. "It seems to me like you can't," Gin said and picked her back up.

'Dammit! This can't be happening! I can't have a fever at a time like this!' she thought and rested her head of Gin's broad shoulder.

Gin arrived at her room and lay her in bed before going to grab a towel. He soaked it with cold water then placed it on her forehead, before walking out, "Get better soon, ok Seika? You're quite the entertainment around here."

Seika turned to his and managed to say, "Thank you, Gin."

Gin gave her a smile before leaving her in the dark.

'Miaka?'

'Seika? You sound weak you alright?' Miaka asked.

'You still training?'

'No, not right now anyway. What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine,' Seika lied.

'I'll leave you alone, but Seika, you know I don't like being lied to,' Miaka said and cut the link.

Seika thought of Grimmjow in the shower, and her face grew hotter. 'Dammit! I can't stop thinking about him..' she thought before drifting off into sleep.

Sometime later, while Seika was asleep, the door opened and light from the hallway seeped in, before the door was closed. A tall, shadowed figure walked over to Seika and changed her towel. He grinned as he sat down beside her bed and whispered in her ear, "Hello, Seika."

At the sound of someone whispering in her ear, Seika sat bolt up, the towel falling from her forehead, and her eyes shot open. " Who's in here?!" she hissed still dazed from sleep, but on guard.

The lamp by her bed turned on and she hissed from the bright light as her eyes began to adjust. She turned to see……

----------------------

**Who comes to give Seika a visit while she has a fever?! Find out in the next, hopefully, more exciting chapter of Unexpected Love!**

**Please leave reviews for me too!**


End file.
